


Mystery Twins

by Bitterblue



Category: Gravity Falls, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Helena, the Mystery Twins. Gravity Falls/OB crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



It's probably  _possible_  to come up with worse places to send your twelve year old twins for the summer, but Sarah is at least half sure that Gravity Falls ranks high on the list of terrible choices. It isn't that she doesn't want to spend the summer with her twin sister, necessarily, but sending them off to their Great Aunt Siobhan is downright cruel (and who keeps asking to be called Grant Siobh, which kind of sounds like the name you might hypothetically give to your prison shank right before stabbing a guard).

The town is this little hokey place, with only a handful of other kids (though at least there's Cal, some sort of child of a lumberjack god with his gorgeous smile behind the desk at Grant Siobh's less than honest business). The business--the Mystery Shack--is this tourist trap, full of taxidermied rabbits-turned-jackalopes, a life-size imitation statue of Bigfoot, and more junk toys than either of them have seen gathered in one place. Grant Siobh seems to make a living trying to convince the tourists that there's magic or the supernatural or something like that around here, which is, of course,  _nonsense_. Or it should be nonsense. It should definitely be nonsense.

This town is really freaking werird.

And then she finds the book. In the creepy woods. Alone. A book full of warnings and portents, monsters and spells, a book that will, at least, make this summer  _much_  more interesting.

"Hello!"

She falls over with a startled  _ah!_  and glares up at her sister.

Helena has on another goofy sweater (how she can stand it in the heat, Sarah's dying to know, but she just shrugs every time she's asked) and an even goofier grin as she laughs at Sarah from her perch on the log.

"Whatcha reading? Some nerd thing?"

"Uh, it's--it's nothing."

"Uh, it's  _nothing_ ," Helena mocks, laughing, "are you really not going to tell me?"

Maybe it won't be terrible after all.


End file.
